


soulmates are made

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (also a place where much sex can be had), Chosen Soulmates, Multi, Tahiti is a Magical Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz starts his vacation with sex and a revelation.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	soulmates are made

“Fitz.” The voice in his ear is light and familiar, and he turns towards it almost subconsciously.

“Fitz, wake up.” Another voice, just as familiar - slightly lower, and without the English accent.

“C’mon, love, we can’t do anything fun until you stop pretending to be asleep.” A third voice, as familiar as the other two - masculine instead of feminine, with more pointed exasperation.

Fitz’s eyes flutter open.

“Finally,” Hunter grumbles. “We’re going to the beach. Up and at ‘em.”

“We’re going to _try_ to go to the beach,” Jemma corrects. Her smile has a hint of a smirk in it, like she knows they’ll never make it out the door. And really, who could blame them? Tahiti is a magical place, but so is their hotel room, with its gigantic bed and plush carpets and, best of all, _naked Jemma_. Fitz’s brain short circuits when he realizes Jemma’s topless, and she giggles when he reaches for her boobs. They’re soft and warm in his hands, and Fitz sighs happily when Jemma makes a content noise while he kneads them.

“Well, at least something’s up,” Hunter mutters when he spies Fitz’s erection.

“Mine,” Bobbi says before either of their partners can do anything. Hunter pouts as Bobbi settles herself at the bottom of the bed. She’s wearing a bikini that’s definitely meant more for show than actual wear, and it’s becoming immensely obvious to Fitz the only person who thought they were really leaving the room was Hunter. 

“She really is quick at calling dibs,” Jemma murmurs as Fitz continues playing with her nipples. Bobbi releases Fitz’s erection from his boxers, and he stifles a groan when she wraps her fist around his shaft. If seeing a topless Jemma and scantily-clad Bobbi hadn’t been enough, the dream Fitz had been woken out of was less than innocent, and his dick is all too eager for some relief.

“Does this mean I get you?” Hunter asks Jemma hopefully.

“No,” Fitz interjects, voice wobbly as Bobbi pumps her hand. “She’s going to… shit…”

“She’s not going to shit,” Jemma sniffs primly. Fitz can’t even manage to roll his eyes properly, and he reaches a hand down to cover Bobbi’s so he can restore his higher brain functions long enough to have a simple conversation. It means letting go of one of Jemma’s boobs, which is a shame, but he rolls the other nipple between his fingers to comfort himself. Not everything is lost.

“She’s going to sit on my face,” Fitz says, only marginally more able to speak now that Bobbi’s hand is still. She’s moved to straddle his thigh and now instead of being distracted by her giving him a handjob, he’s distracted by the small, smooth, back-and-forth motions of her hips as she begins humping him.

“And I’ll give you a blowjob,” Jemma finishes Fitz’s thought for him.

Fitz barely has time to see Hunter’s relieved expression before Jemma’s positioning herself over top of him. He has to let go of her other breast, too, and a disappointed noise slips from his mouth. Jemma has lovely tits and he doesn’t get to play with them enough. He could get to play with them all day, every day and not think it was enough, though - they’re just that wonderful.

Fitz lets go of Bobbi’s hand and she begins jerking him off again immediately. She focuses most of her efforts on the sensitive head of his cock, and Fitz groans as she continues playing with it. The groan is muffled when Jemma pushes her pussy against his lips, and Fitz opens his mouth eagerly. Jemma’s predictably wet, and she makes a delighted mewl when he parts the lips of her pussy with his tongue. Fitz can tell the moment she takes Hunter’s cock down because her sounds disappear - and her hips buck down against his mouth.

It’s an exquisite dance on the edge of overstimulation - one of Bobbi’s hands on his cock and the other on his balls, her cunt hot against his thigh, Jemma’s pussy in his face, Hunter’s unabashed moans as Jemma blows him. Dragging his brain from sleep to _this_ in less than five minutes seems patently unfair, but Fitz doesn’t want to stop. If he could he could stay like this forever. 

Fitz doesn’t often think of sex as _making love_ , but how can he not now? His heart is beating fast not just because of what’s happening to him physically, but also because of who’s doing it. The heat in the room, the buzz of adrenaline, the slick of sweat covering his body - none of that would matter if it wasn’t with them.

His orgasm catches him off-guard, and he humps up into Bobbi’s hand as his cock pulses out his release.

“Yes, Fitz,” Bobbi moans, jamming her hips forward one more time before a gush of liquid spills over his thigh. Jemma’s thighs begin to shake and Fitz laps at her clit until she, too, is falling over the edge. Hunter’s pants are loud and ragged, especially in the relative quiet of Fitz’s post-orgasm world. He wants nothing more than to help, but all Fitz can do is encourage Jemma into a second orgasm and hope that somehow helps.

It must have in some way, because the next moment Hunter lets out a moan that echoes around the room, and then… perfect silence. 

The quiet doesn’t last long, panting breaths filling the air, but that one moment felt like forever, and Fitz is glad for it. He’s never going to get enough time with the people he loves, and anything that makes it feel longer is a blessing, as far as he’s concerned. Bobbi gives him a sleepy smile as she crawls back up next to him in the bed, and Fitz knows without anyone having to say that they’re going back to sleep. They have an entire week to explore Tahiti, and despite Coulson’s insistence, Fitz can’t think of a place more magical than his lovers’ arms.

Soulmates are made, Fitz decides as Jemma snuggles against his back and Hunter grabs onto his hand. He’s just lucky he made three of them.


End file.
